craftendofandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Rene (NK)
Grant Rene was the commander of Kraffen's dedicated military. He was often credited for the good acts of the military, and was commended for supposedly saving thousands of lives during the nuclear attack that he inflicted upon the city in 1970. His Arc's Kraffen counterpart is Nikolas Bolt. Grant only appears in Navy's Kraffen. Appearance Grant is a 24-year old man with a black military haircut. He wears a thin, light, black armor made out of diamene. He wears a utility belt filled with unique, military tools of which only he seems to have access to. He has black eyes. In Part 2, he looks much the same except with gray hair and a gray eye, and wears a large eyepatch over the bullet-hole in his head. He has scars all around his face and his body. History Rene was an active and important member of the oramania drug trade. Supposedly he used this highly flammable drug as part of both the nukes he created, although only one was ever set off. He was killed by Marley Quarrel after being shot with a flare gun over the edge of the old Oasis bomb shelter. His body was found scorched and with several broken bones by officials a few days later. After his death, evidence of his terrorist activities reached the media and he became a symbol of hate in Kraftendius. This information being spread to the media made people lose their trust in the law enforcement of Kraftendius, and the city was left in despair. Since the day evidence of his violent crimes reached television stations all across the world, Kraftendius became the crime capital of the country and reached top charts for crime all over the world. Relationships *'Marley Quarrel' - In Navy's Kraffen Part 1, the two are good friends and business partners. Marley worked as a drug dealer, deliverer, and businessman for Grant. After Marley discovers Grant's assumed murder of Wesley Wheadon in Part 2, Marley chases and corners Grant in his old drug shop, the Oasis. He shoots Rene with a flare gun and kills him. *'Wesley Wheadon' - The two are good friends in Part 1. Wheadon works as a drug manufacturer at his lab based in the SIREN fortress. In Part 2, Grant attempts to work to kill his old business partners to gain power and take control of the city of Kraftendius. He traps Wesley inside of his company headquarters, the GDL building, and blows up the building. It is unknown if Wesley survived this or not, as no solid evidence of his demise was ever found. *'Claus Armstrong' - Claus Armstrong and Grant Rene were enemies while Grant worked in the oramania drug trade. Armstrong focused his efforts on ending the war of the trade and did his best to stop Grant's terrorist activities but in the end, he died in the nuclear attack of 1970, although his legacy lived on and his death was never forgotten. Claus became famous after his theory of the military's involvement in the trade was revealed to be true. *'Raina Brown' - While Grant was taking shelter in Griffin's bomb shelter during the nuclear attack of 1970, he met Raina Brown, a former receptionist at Rainbow Corp. After causing trouble in the bunker and attempting to take control of it, and killing Raina's boyfriend, he ended up leaving with Marley and Wesley, who found him. While he was greeting his friends, Raina snuck up from behind and shot Grant through the eye, causing him permanent brain damage. His exposure to oramania kept him alive until he received medical attention.